Ivan
Description Ivan Tsarvon was originally born on Entilis, and was one of the many infants sent out to others planets to inform others about the danger that Entilis was in. As it turns out, Ivan is also one of the many children of the "king" of Entilis, Glory; specifically, his 247th offspring. Ivan arrived on Ludus during a time in which aliens and magic-users were commonly disliked. There was an incident then in which the ship that the young Ivan had taken there was stolen and later apprehended by the Ludusian government, and Ivan himself was left for dead. However, he was found by a group of oppressed magicians and taken in by them. In a particular incident where Ivan was attacked by continuers of the "witch hunts", his left eye was stabbed. It later regrew, leaving a full eye in its place. Ivan later made a number of stands in uniting the unmagical gridmasks of Ludus with the magicians and aliens. This later took a major effect when Ivan himself was made the of Ludus, as appointed by Emporer Taku. Ivan would use this second-in-command position in order to help establish equality among the population of Ludus, as well as uniting and helping them against the monsters who terrorized the populations still. Ivan also allowed for Radiant, a friend of his who was forcibly altered from a nonmagical gridmask into a Soul Flame, to have a high position in aide for the Ludusian government. There was, at one point, an incident in which a "sad flaming businessman" attacked a government base, spraying inappropriate graffiti and burning things and yelling incoherantly. Ivan alone engaged the creature in battle, and gave it a run for its money, until it then attacked him with a flame attack. Ivan's eyes were burned, though they then quickly regenerated (becoming a blue eye and a violet eye now), and Ivan then finished off the creature. However, in the chaos of the event, "Subject Zero" mysteriously disappeared from the facility. At a later point, Ivan was willingly made the subject of a number of experiments which resulted in him undergoing an Awakening. However, Ivan was not used to this new power, and accidentally killed some of those around him. The fearful scientists tried to kill the threat that Ivan posed, but his power was too great for this to be done. Now fearing that he may hurt others in this state, he fled and cut his connections with the Ludusian government, heading off to live a simpler life, and having Alden be appointed in his place. Over the next few decades, Ivan managed to come to control his power, be he could not return to his position as the , as he had left it with the capable Alden in charge. Instead, he went and began humble work at LDZX Corporations, as Radiant had recommended that he check out the company that was rapidly becoming more and more famous. RPG Info Stats *Health: 46 *Attack: 54 *Magic: 32 *Defense: 46 *Speed: 43 Combat Apparati *Attacks ** - A simple attack that hits a single enemy. Isn't the strongest of his attacks, dealing fair damage, but has 95% Accuracy. ** - Slices at a single enemy. Decent attack power. Has 60% Accuracy. Has a 45% chance of inflicting . ** - Stabs at a single enemy. Fair attack power. Has 55% Accuracy. Has a 20% chance of inflicting . Has a 25% Critical chance. ** - Creates bolts of electricity to strike all opponents. Has 65% Accuracy. Has a 35% chance of inflicting . ** - Creates a poisoned spear to throw at a single enemy. Has 70% Accuracy. Has a 30% chance of dealing splash damage. Has a 35% chance of inflicting . ** - Drops three flames onto all enemies. Has 65% Accuracy. Has a 40% chance of inflicting . ** - Creates two arrows of ice to hit a single enemy. Has 75% Accuracy. Has a 50% chance of inflicting . Has a 35% chance of inflicting minor splash damage, but with no chance of inflicting slow. ** - Releases clouds of snowflakes to hit all enemies. Has 65% Accuracy. Has a 40% chance of inflicting . ** - Sword becomes spiked. Deals major damage to a single enemy. Has 75% Accuracy. Has a 30% chance of inflicting . ** - Lowers accuracy of opponents. Deals minor light damage. Has 85% Accuracy. ** - Releases a blast of auric energy from his eyes. ** - Cures the entire party of and , and gives him a +10% buff in Attack and Magic. It also almost forces enemies to only target him for the next three turns. ** - Removes debuffs and puts them onto an enemy. ** - Lowers Defense by 20% and Agility by 20%, but increases Critical chance by +40%. ** - Lowers Attack by 10% and Defense by 5%, but deals counter damage back to the attacker. *Armament ** - Ivan's main weapons. Physical attacks used with these weapons hit twice. *Traits ** - Increases Accuracy and Evasion as Health lowers (Maximum buff of +45%). ** - Initial Accuracy and Evasion is buffed by +30%. ** - Restores 4% of max health when stats are lowered (by debuffs or status effects). Gallery FS Ivan247 Sprite.png|A Feastings style sprite of Ivan. Category:Entiphon